full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelo
Angelo is Alucard's twin brother, but, unlike him, he is a powerful Demigod (half human, half angel hybrid), with power over light. He was raised in a monastery, trained to hate and hunt monsters as an exorcist, eventually joining the Romanian branch of The Order of St. Arthur. However, after witnessing the Order's tactics and their methods, his belief is shaken, before being completely set after a faithful encounter with Mina Tepes, drastically changing his opinion on the non-human. Thus, he decided to become the protector of both human and monster, determined to help create a world where all races can live in peace. He is also the wielder of the Space Fang, one of the 50 Immortal Fangs. Characteristics *'Name': Angelo *'Aliasses': Raphael Asmodeos (former name), Fallen Angel, Dark Angel, Angel of Space, *'Age': 390+ (maintains the appearance of a 18 year old) *'Hair': White *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Mina, Alucard *'Dislikes': *'Family': Alucard (twin brother), Demon Lord Asmodeus (grandfather) Description Casual Nightwalker Uniform Rapture Mod His body is covered in an angelic armor, with a blue halo atop his head, and wings apparently made of light. His power is greatly amplified in this form. Background After his parents were killed, he fell off a cliff, barely surviving due to his inherent power. He however lost his memory, only remembering a name: Raphael. He was found by a group of monks, and taken to a monastery. They were in awe of his powers, and he was considered a saint. However, he grew up hating the supernatural, and eventually becomes an exorcist. His presence actually causes some debate within The Order of St. Arthur, as some considered him to be nothing other than another supernatural being, while most consider him a true Angel. Eventually, Raphael is accepted in the Order, and is soon sent on his first mission, to hunt a vampire clan hidden in the mountains. During this hunt, Raphael realizes something is wrong, as, reaching the vampire's hideout, he sees only women and children. Asking where all the males where, one of the hunters told him they have been monitoring the coven for some time, and the males would be out hunting. Raphael is horrified to learn that such a cowardly strategy was used, and promptly refuses to fight. The other hunters are enraged by his behavior, but before they could say anything else, the women of the coven attacked, desperately trying to defend the children. The caverns soon turned into a blood bath, with human and vampire literally tearing into each other. The only one who didn't lift a finger was Raphael, and, even thou vampires were literally tearing into him, he would not make a move to defend himself. However, when he saw some of the hunters attempting to kill the children, he finally had the last straw. Subtly manipulating light, he insured the vampire's escape, much to the frustration of the hunters. Returning to H.Q., some blamed the escape on Raphael, but they had no clear evidence, and the matter was eventually dropped. Raphael was however banned from field missions for a while, and relocated at the monastery. One day, a young woman comes to the monastery, greatly wounded. Raphael quickly treats her, and the two becomes good friends. She soon tells him her name: Mina. Raphael vaguely remembers the name, and, coupled with her fast healing rate, he remembers legends about vampires. Wanting to test the theory, he shines sunlight on her one day, and sees her cringe in discomfort. Normally, he would not have hesitated, and instantly killed her, but something changed. While spending time with her, he started remembering parts of his past. More then that, he realized he may have feelings for her. The church eventually learned of Mina, and attempted to kill her. Raphael intervened, trying to tell the members of the church that Mina was not a bad person, despite being a vampire. They would not listen. While fighting off every single exorcist in the monastery, he fully remembered his past. With this realization, he unlocked his "Rapture Mod" armor, finally defeating the exorcists. When the priest leading the monastery confronted him for his actions, Raphael rejected his name, saying it belonged to a saint, which he was not. Calling himself Angelo, he declared himself the "guardian angel" of both humanity and all other creatures, before flying off with Mina. He was of course excommunicated for his actions. The two part ways soon after, promising to see each other again. Soon after, he meets up with Sage, who trains him in using his powers. He also tells him that his brother is alive, causing Angelo to start an epic journey to search for him. As the centuries passed, Angelo continued looking for his brother, who he believed was alive. However, he never forgot his love for Mina. Personality Angelo is his brother's compete opposite in may ways: He is almost always cheerful and easygoing, and laughs a lot. He is not shy to express his emotions, with the exception of his more intimate ones. He does not like talk about his past, even to his best friends. He is quite shy around women, and will easily blush if teased and nosebleed if he is put in an embarrassing situation. Angelo strongly exhibits the characteristics of a stoic hero, being unfailingly kind and generous, and will always attempt to help those in need, as well as dispatching sage-like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. He is also described as calm, intelligent, respectful, and polite, not unlike Arthur Amell. In fact, the two share a powerful friendship, due to their similar personalities. He is an honorable warrior, who maintains his own set of morals and disciplines, and he despises fighting dirty and using cheap tactics. Unlike his brother, Angelo has a rather short fuse, and is also not so good at hiding emotions. Though initially polite and refined, he was very quick to anger and even more quick to being frustrated or irritated. When push comes to shove, they will not hesitate to fight to protect those they care for. He is also clever and rational, able to pose a plan or a strategy necessary to defeat the enemy, and also knowing his limits (such as when he is surrounded by too many enemies to defeat them by pure force). He is also extremely good at thinking on his feet, often improvising his way out of lethal situations, while he also is quite good at keeping his wits about him, simply rolling with the proverbial punches rather than becoming upset or baffled. Angelo is also rather solitary, though this should not be confused with antisocial behavior, as he simply tends to not to socialize due to his focus on his quest for balance. One thing he truly shares with his brother is his great faith in God. Skills/Abilities *'Light Control': He can control light, much like his brother can control shadow. He usually forms it into solid constructs, mainly swords, which he can generate from either the earth of from thin air. *'Master Swordsman': Angelo is shown to be a master swordsman, striking so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. His swordsmanship greatly rivals, if not exceeds that of Alucard, as evidenced by the fact that he defeats Alucard in battle, as well as exhibiting much more impressive feats of swordsmanship. Alucard himself has stated that his brother's skill greatly overshadows his. Angelo could therefore be considered one of the the most skilled swordsman in the entire FMH universe, with very few individuals capable of comparing with him. Tools *'Space Fang': The Space Fang looks like a traditional Japanese o-katana, with a distinctive dark blue blade. In combat, Angelo uses the sword in a somewhat laido sword-style, though he also uses the scabbard as a blunt weapon or to deflect attacks. Relationships Angelo's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nightwalkers